tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectral Sentai Ghostranger
Spectral Sentai Ghostranger - '('Phantom Sentai Ghostorenjia) translated as Ghost Sentai Phantomranger a Fan-Made season of Super Sentai. it's a Ghost/Animal sentai themed season 'Production' *'To Be Added' Plot Five heroes from different dojo's of knowledge of the supernatural come together and become one dojo to combat the forces of evil. However, with their sensei/Instructor Master Daiga (Former Ghostranger) told them that an ancient evil will rise again called the Specter Demons a nightmarish evil version of past warriors of ancient times of great warriors who once fought and vanquished this evil and it's warlords who come from an ancient civilization to claim the animal power stones for ultimate power those five heroes stand in the way against them to combat the Specter Demons and save the world from utter annihilation. Characters Rangers Main Article: Ghostrangers Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger (Team Up) Kamen Rider Ghost Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Juken Sentai Gekiranger Allies *Master Daiga *Phantom Ghost *Professor Tanba *Temple Guardians *Kamen Rider Ghost *Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Kamen Rider Riddle *Billy The Kid *Robin Hood *Nobunaga *Musashi *Benkei Specter Demon Army *Specter King Daidra *Specter Queen Heartra (wife of King Daidra and in love with GhostGreen after her husbands death at the end) *Specter General Talboro *Wing Specter Deimoseous *Specter Princess Washiri (falls in love with GhostBlue at the end) *Specter Hound Daburo *Demon Specter Warrior Groudox *Infernal Specter Sharkodon *Cursed Specter Hexacross *Sinful Specter Hadrophia *SpecterRanger Clones (Specter Hawk, Specter Shark, Specter Panther, Specter Wolf, Specter Lion) *Specter Phantosma *PhantomWinger Soldiers *GigantSpecter Soldiers *DaiTengu Soldiers *Gigant Soul Soldiers *Gigant Warrior Soldiers GhostKing Robo *Spectral GhostKing Robo *KingCobra Robo *Spectral KingCobra Robo *PhantomKing Ghost Robo *Spectral PhantomKingCobra Robo Specter Warrior Kings *1 Tutankhamen *2 Dograzio *3 Abrotanta *4 Ghosta *5 Heptolax *6 Astra *7 Amukulu *8 Magnorar *9 Daishingen *10 Gorgolo *11 Takaba *12 Toraba *13 Zouba *14 Bataba *15 Hangoro *16 Doraba *17 Latoba *18 Voltabo *19 Sarato *20 Borusha *21 Sasutaka *22 Chosha *23 Hawkstra *24 Liostra *25 Sharstra *26 Wolfstra *27 Panthastra *28 Gaiotro *29 Brasio *30 Mugyo Spectral World of Warlords *Warlord Daastra of Fire *Warlord Daikishi of Nature *Ghostly Warlord Specter Biastra of Wind *Warlord SpecterKnight *Warlord Dashio SpecterKnight Others *Daishinkan Warrior Knight *Daishinkan Warrior Priestess Arsenal Main Article:Arsenal (Ghostranger) Transformation Devices * Transformation Ghost Brace * Cobra Revolver Ghost Brace * Phantom Magnum Changer Multi-Use Devices * Ghost Keys * Cobra Ghost Key Grip Sidearms * Ghost Eye Blaster * Cobra Magnum Laser * Phantom Blaster Individual Weapons & Team Weapon * Ghost Eye Bazooka * Hawk Blade * Shark Wargun * Panther Claw * Wolf Blasters * Lion Staff * Cobra BladeBow * Phantom Warblade Other Weapons * KingCobra Scythe * Phantom Jackblade Power-Up Mode * GhostVTector (Debut Phantom 41) Mecha Main Article: Mecha (Ghostranger) Spectral Ghost System * Spectral Gattai GhostOh * Ghost Hawk 1 * Ghost Shark 2 * Ghost Panther 3 * Ghost Wolf 4 * Ghost Lion 5 * KingPhantom GhostOh * KingCobra Ghost * Phantom TriBlazer * Spectral Gattai KingPhantomOh * Ghost Hawk 1 * Ghost Shark 2 * Ghost Panther 3 * Ghost Wolf 4 * Ghost Lion 5 * KingCobra Ghost * Phantom TriBlazer * Spectral Gattai KingPhantomOh Ha-Oh * Ghost Hawk 1 * Ghost Shark 2 * Ghost Panther 3 * Ghost Wolf 4 * Ghost Lion 5 * KingCobra Ghost * Phantom TriBlazer * Ghost Rhino Auxiliary * Ghost Fox * Ghost Bison * Ghost Eagle * Ghost Giraffe * Ghost Gorilla * Ghost Jaguar * Ghost Tiger * Ghost Whale * Ghost Rhino * Ghost Crow * Ghost Elephant * Ghost Dino Alternate Combinations * Spectral Gattai GhostOhFox Formation (Weapon Javelin) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhBison Formation (Weapon Axe) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhEagle Formation (Weapon Slasher) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhGiraffe Formation (Weapon Spear) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhGorilla Hammer Formation (Weapon Hammer) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhJaguar Formation (Weapon Claws) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhTiger Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhWhale Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhRhino Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhCrow Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhElephant Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhDino Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhDinoFox Formation (Armor-Weapon) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhElphantBison Formation (Armor-Weapon) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhCrowEagle Formation (Armor-Weapon) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhRhinoGiraffe Formation (Armor-Weapon) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhWhaleGorilla Formation (Armor-Weapon) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhTigerJaguar Formation (Armor-Weapon) Movie Exclusives * Jikan Spectral Gattai KodaiGhostOh * Spectral Gattai GhostOhDrill Episodes Phantom 1 The Ghostly Appearance Ghostranger Phantom 2 Specters of the Lost Raid Phantom 3 The Day of the Departed Phantom 4 Double Trouble sibling Rivalry Phantom 5 Let Sleeping Ghosts lie Phantom 6 A Place to be but not forgotten Phantom 7 Raiders of the Tomb the Tomb Robbers Phantom 8 Beyond what is real and not Real Phantom 9 A Specter in the Machine Phantom 10 To be True or the Not so Friendly Phantom 11 The Fate of a Ghostly Future Phantom 12 Another Ghostranger Friend or Foe Phantom 13 A Siren of the Matter A Keisatsu Resolve Phantom 14 Ghostranger vs Patoranger A Ghostly struggle Phantom 15 Disappearances of the Afterlife Phantom 16 A Specter Princess the lovely Maiden Washiri Phantom 17 Love at first Sight Princess Washiri and Ghost Blue Phantom 18 Arrival of another Ghost Phantom Ghost Phantom 19 No Mercy for the Unforgiving A King is seen Phantom 20 A Ghost of another his name is Kamen Rider Ghost Phantom 21 A Good works Done with Disaster Phantom 22 Forever a Light Fades Don't look in the Light Phantom 23 Between Light and Darkness pierce Through Phantom 24 Between a Ghost a wall and a sound Body Phantom 25 Warlords on the Scene A Devious Entrance Phantom 26 Biastra of Wind The Warlord Specter Phantom 27 In Time of Peril Dimensions Collide Phantom 28 Of Samurai's and Ghost's A Path to Make Phantom 29 A Ghostly Holiday Christmas Phantom 30 In Time of Mourning the Afterlife Awaits Phantom 31 Daikishi of Nature & SpecterKnight fallen disgrace Phantom 32 All HallowGhostly Eve the dead rises Phantom 33 SpecterKnight Dashio the strategist endgame Phantom 34 Daastra of Fire Warlord of Destruction 1 Phantom 35 Downfall the Fall of the Warlords 2 Phantom 36 Warrior Kings assemble Depart for Human World Phantom 37 A GhostBlack Birthday Bash to remember Phantom 38 In Teams of Five Warrior Kings vs Ghostranger Phantom 39 In Times of Peril Win it Risk it or Lose it all Phantom 40 The Specter King makes a Scene King Daidra Phantom 41 More Power A Ghostly Power Up Phantom 42 Second Wave Warrior Kings rally up Phantom 43 Ghosts vs Warrior Kings second Phantom 44 Round 2 fall of another 5 Phantom 45 Third Wave of Kings Phantom 46 Ghosts vs Warriors Kings Third Phantom 47 Round 3 the Kings Kingsmen Phantom 48 Fourth Wave Advance defend the Temple Phantom 49 Ghosts vs Warrior Kings Fourth Phantom 50 Daishinkan Warriors and Kings Phantom 51 Ghosts vs Warrior Kings Phantom 52 Round 5 end is near Phantom 53 Fall of the Daishinkan Warriors Phantom 54 the Final Round Approaches Near Phantom 55 of Kings and Ghosts Who will Prevail Phantom 56 Ghostranger vs Warrior Kings Phantom 57 Final Round Fall of the final Warrior Kings Phantom 58 to the Specter's Homeworld Phantom 59 Star-Crossed Lovers Ghostranger & Specters Phantom Finale: Beyond The Veil A Specter King's Endgame Specials * Special 1: Ghostranger vs Shinkenger A Festival of the Departed * Special 2 Transformation Lesson: Becoming a Ghostranger * Special 3 Ghostranger & Gekiranger: Of Ghosts and Martial Arts * Special 4 * Special 5 Movies * Movie 1: Spectral Sentai Ghostranger vs Kamen Rider Ghost A Ghostly Showdown * Movie 2: Ghostranger vs Kodaiunger: The Movie: Mystery Ghost Dimension Adventure! * Movie 3 Spectral Sentai Ghostranger vs Super Sentai: Sentai Hero Taisen X * Movie 4 Ghostranger vs Kamen Rider Riddle: A Riddle of a Chance Songs # Spectral Sentai Ghostranger (Main Theme) # Spectral Gattai GhostOh Soundtracks Notes See Also Power Rangers Ghost Force - Power Rangers counterpart. See comparsion page. Trivia * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger is based/inspired by the 2015 Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Ghost but with an animal theme * GhostBlue & GhostGreen are the first two specters to betray their own kind and join the team as humans like Ressha Sentai ToQger ToQ Rokugou betraying his own and joining a human team |} |} |}|}|} Category:Sentai Season Category:Super Sentai